


Two Survive

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stargate SG-1, Jolinar, what if she survived and Sam stayed her host?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Survive

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

The ashrak does not succeed in his mission to eliminate her and her new host for good. But his attack leaves both of them very weak and vulnerable even among supposed allies.

She can here the other Tau'ri talking around them distantly as one of them loudly demands her removal from Sam. She knows that Sam is listening as well as she opens the Tau'ri woman's tired eyes to glare up at them.

“Sam -”

“If you're demanding my swift removal from Sam now, O'Neill, know that you will be the cause of Samantha Carter's death should your doctor follow your orders.”

“You slimy little -”

Janet's voice cuts into the would be discussion before it can even begin as the dark haired woman leans over her – them.

“You're certain that Sam would die now if we tried a removal?”

The movement of nodding hurts them both a little too much, so she settles for simply responding verbally as much as she can.

“I swear it. My energy – as weak as it now is the only thing that keeping her – and myself with you. The attack by the ashrak has left us both very weak and we will need time to recover from that.”

She refrains from mentioning the newly formed bond between her and Sam as darkness claims them both for now.


End file.
